


Beat Of A Butterfly's Wing

by anyrei



Series: Five Dimensions Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 12, Timestamp, canon-verse, spn-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Timestamp for “Five Dimensions, or Dean's Crusade: A Dance with Self Discovery“The timestamp is for the main story line and takes plays right after the story. If you haven’t read it, I recommend reading it, before you read the timestamp.





	Beat Of A Butterfly's Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellQueenOfHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellQueenOfHell/gifts).



> Timestamp for “Five Dimensions, or Dean's Crusade: A Dance with Self Discovery“ 
> 
> MellQueenOfHell, this is for you :D Because... reasons ;)
> 
> Frankie here: Any wrote this, but Frankie is highjacking her notes. So, ladies and jellyspoons, we are diligently working on the timestamps. We’re currently writing the timestamp for Dimension 2 Dean, which I’m sure you guys will be excited for! Heh.
> 
> Also! We decided, fuck it, we love interacting with our awesome readers so much, we created a joint tumblr for you to find our fics, ask us questions, and read about (if you want, you don’t have to) our ridiculous antics while writing! 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/>
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to follow us! Harass us! Whatever! We’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Any here: Thank you for beta-ing this Frankie! But do you think it’s wise telling people to harass us? What if they do? What if they… I don’t know… send asks in a terrible indian-russian accent and ask what music we listen to when we write smut?
> 
> Frankie here: I hope they send asks in terrible pseudo racist indian-russian accents and I usually listen to 90’s hiphop/rap while writing smut. I’ve terrified Any a time or two when I send her youtube links of what I’m listening to. :D Nothin’ like NWA to get the blood pumping!
> 
> Any here: Just confirms my theory about you being an actual demon. Anyway please send us all the ridiculous asks you can think of. We seem to have an opinion about everything.
> 
> Frankie: Which you may, or may not, want. Anyway, enjoy her awesome timestamp! And we’ll see you on the flip side!

When they finally arrived back at the bunker, they showed Jack to a room he could stay in. Even though he was half angel, that still meant he was half human, and was happy for the chance to sleep in a bed instead of the car, like he had on their long drive home.

 

Sam had already said his goodnight, which left Dean and Cas alone in the hallway. When Cas started to head towards his own room, Dean stopped him, grabbing his sleeve. “Hey, where d’you think you’re going?”

 

Cas turned around and gave him a shy smile. “Letting you sleep?” he asked slowly.

 

Dean pulled Cas closer and shook his head playfully before he pushed open the door to his room behind him. “C’mere.”

 

Cas followed him with a soft smile and Dean closed the door. Finally alone with Cas. 

 

The whole drive back had been loaded with tension, longing looks, smiles, and the occasional kiss at a red traffic light. He had time to get used to this. Being with another man. Which was easier than expected, because it wasn't about that. It was about being with Cas.  _ His _ Cas.

 

He pushed the trench coat from Cas’s shoulders before his fingers slipped to his tie, slowly removing it with a smile. Dean kicked off his shoes and started pulling him towards the bed after Cas got rid of his own shoes.

 

When Cas looked up again, Dean drew him into a soft kiss, burying his fingers into his hair. He was eager to get Cas into his bed, but at the same time he was enjoying this slow pace. The soft, but deep kisses, the heavy breathing and tentatively exploring touches. They slowly undressed. Instead of using words, they used their lips to tell each other what they wanted, needed.

 

Dean pulled Cas into his bed, pushed him against the mattress as he slid over him, elbows on each side to brace his own weight as he let his lips hover over Cas’s. 

 

It was still surreal after so many years of friendship, to get to know Cas on such a profound and intimate level. To feel his skin under his fingers, how he reacted and arched into the touch. To hear his breathing hitch, accompanied by little surprised sounding gasps falling from his sinful lips. And the innocence… Cas as his best friend, was snarky, bitchy, and badass with the tact of a crowbar, but now… seeing him writhing beneath him, lips parted and eyes glazed over with lust, mixed with the inexperience, not knowing where to put his hands or what to do, and the genuine surprise that this was really happening – it was breathtaking.

 

Dean carded his fingers slowly through his hair, enjoying how the strands stuck out in different directions. “You okay?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answered breathlessly. “More than okay.”

 

An exchanged smile and a longing stare later – a stare that made Dean realize,  _ Yes, _ he and Cas stared at each other like that a lot – he captured Cas’s upper lip in a soft kiss. “I missed you… so much.”

 

Cas nodded, giving him a sad, knowing look. “I know that feeling.”

 

Their life had consisted of so many missed chances, too much space and too many misunderstandings between them. But not anymore. Dean didn’t want to waste this chance.

 

“In the last universe I met a version of us… having a happy life together for over seven years. A lot of the shit we went through didn’t happen in their timeline just because we were together. It makes you think...”

 

Cas pulled him tighter. “The beat of a butterfly's wing… You shouldn't think about that. The most important part is that we're here now… doing our best… You can't ask more of yourself.”

 

Dean pursed his lips before he sighed deeply. “It changed my perspective. Showed me what’s really important.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “Just fucked up you had to die first before I realized it.”

 

Cas slid his fingers over the side of his face. “Wouldn’t be you, taking the easy way.”

 

Dean chuckled and pressed his face into Cas’s bare shoulder. “True.” 

 

He kissed along Cas’s shoulder and up to his throat, finding his way to Cas’s lips again. He knew he would never get enough of those soft lips. Dean soaked in the shy smiles Cas was giving him, how his touches were still tentative and careful. 

 

“We can take this slow, Cas. We don’t have to do anything tonight. You know that, right?” Dean asked quietly. He had to be sure they really were on the same page.

 

Cas snaked his fingers to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they were both panting. Cas’s voice sounded rough with lust. “I don’t want to wait. I’ve already waited way too long.”

 

Dean gave him a quick smile that Cas mirrored before he kissed him again, licking into Cas’s mouth to get to know every part of him, exploring his taste and the sounds of pleasure he could evoke from his angel.

 

He rocked his hips into Cas without thinking, their erections rubbed against each other through their boxershorts. Dean slid to the side next to Cas, one arm around him as he pulled him tight against his body, wanting to feel every inch of Cas’s skin against his own. To remind himself that this was real. That Cas was alive and in his bed and that he was kissing him.

 

Dean let his hand slide lower down Cas’s side, enjoying how Cas’s muscles flinched slightly when his fingertips ghosted softly over the sensitive skin. He hooked his fingers into Cas’s boxershorts and carefully pulled them down, not breaking their kiss while he finished removing his last piece of clothing. 

 

Cas gasped and pressed his face into Dean’s shoulder when Dean wrapped his fingers around his erection. It was the first time he had felt another man’s dick in his hand. He had expected it to be weird, but it was the opposite. Cas was huge, his cock was thick and rock hard, the skin velvety. It felt nice under his palm and watching how Cas pressed his head into his pillow, biting his lower lip in pleasure… it was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

He got rid of his own boxershorts before he pressed himself against Cas, drawing him into another deep kiss. Cas progressively had become braver, his palms slid over Dean’s back to his front, fingers finding Dean’s sensitive spots with an accuracy that was surprising. Dean suspected Cas was using some kind of angel mojo to find those spots.

 

He couldn’t help but to think of those other Castiels he had met. How one of them had mentioned that Cas could feel his longing. And that Cas wouldn’t take the first step. He could see it in Cas’s eyes, and in every touch, that he still had a hard time believing this was real. He could hear it in the tiny gasp of surprise every time Dean touched him.

 

They were still finding their way to one another. But for the first time Dean could see the finish line. 

 

Dean took his time, wrapping his fingers around both of their erections to stroke them slowly to completion. Heartbeats, breathing, their pace, rocking into each other in harmony, and for a moment, Dean didn’t know anything anymore. Not where his body stopped and Cas’s began. It felt like becoming one.

 

He got lost in Cas’s eyes when they both were close, just looking at each other and for the first time with no wall between them. Just open vulnerability and the deep bond they had between them, that felt far more profound than just love. 

Dean didn't even break the eye contact when they both finally succumbed to their pleasure, Cas intertwining their free hands, holding him tight.

 

They laid close in each other’s arms after the waves of pleasure had died down, just staring and smiling, trading a few lazy kisses. 

 

Dean’s chest hurt from the happiness he felt in that moment. A happiness that was accompanied by a tinge of guilt when he thought of how many other Deans and Castiels were out there, who weren’t that lucky. But they always fought to find each other and even when one of them didn’t  _ exist _ in their timeline, their paths still somehow crossed in a way the other one got saved.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Cas whispered, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s cheek.

 

Dean shook his head and gave him a smile. “We always find each other. No matter how many butterflies are causing typhoons.”

 

Cas smiled at him. A sign of happiness that he hadn’t seen often enough on his angel’s face, but he now knew for sure, would see in their future.

 

**The End**


End file.
